Pepper mills, for example, are known in a generally cylindrical form provided as two compartments that are longitudinally retained together but which may be rotated relatively to each other in order to grind peppercorns that are stored therein so as to dispense the ground pepper therefrom. The two parts of the dispenser have to be releasable to replenish the stock of peppercorns. In one known pepper mill, a generally cylindrical peppercorn container is provided is closed at its bottom end by a grinding mechanism with a drive shaft extending upwardly from the grinding mechanism. A closure cap fits onto the top of the cylindrical container, and the drive shaft, which is screw threaded at its upper end, engages with and passes out through the cap such that a nut can be screwed thereonto so as to secure the cap to the container. While the cap is longitudinally secured to the cylindrical container, relative rotation can take place therebetween which has the effect of rotating the drive shaft to operate the grinding mechanism so as to dispense pepper from the container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a releasable interlocking arrangement so that two portions thereof can be secured together whilst being relatively portable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a condiment dispenser, and in particular, a pepper mill or grinder, in which two housing parts thereof, for example, a reservoir and a closure cap, are secured together by such a releasable interlocking arrangement.